Love Me Again
'"Love Me Again"' by ''John Newman is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man who dresses with a rather classy style. He wears a pair of square-framed sunglasses and has a moustache and beard, mostly going underneath his head (similar to a goatee). His neatly combed hair is in a shade of dark brown nearing black. He is in a dark blue jacket with a light blue shirt, grey vest, and a black bow tie. His tight pants are dark blue and his shoes are grey, black, blue, and white. Background The background is mostly red with blue, white, and black flying lines. The lyrics to the song show up on the background like devils, angels, risin' for the ground, risin' up to you, i need to know now, can you love me again, i told you once i can't do this again, demons ''and many more. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: '''Punch downward. '''Gold Move 2: Hit the floor. (similar to that of Funhouse) Gold Move 4: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the routine. Love Me Again GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 fhgm3.png|Gold Move 2 Love Me Again GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Mashup The Mashup has 5 Gold Moves': '''Gold Moves 1 and 4:' Lift your leg and cross your arms as you hit them toward the ground. (Problem) Gold Move 2: 'Raise your hands up. (Wild) '''Gold Move 3: '''Lean to the right and move your hands up like a snake. (Feel So Right'') '''Gold Move 5: '''Raise your arms. This is the final move for the Mashup. (Love Me Again) PGM2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 Wild GM3.PNG|Gold Move 2 FeelSoRightGM12.png|Gold Move 3 Love Me Again GM 2.png|Gold Move 5 Mashup ''Love Me Again ''has a Mashup with the theme '''Ex-Girlfriends that can be unlocked for 20 Mojo points on the Wii with the use of Uplay for 30 Uplay points on all other consoles. Dancers (No repeats) *''Love Me Again'' (JD2015) GM5 * Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) * Follow The Leader ''(JD2014) * ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) (JD4) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (JD2014) * Wild (JD2014) GM2 * ''It's You'' (Sweat) (JD2014) * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) * Problem (JD2015) GM1 GM4 * Feel This Moment (JD2014) *''Feel So Right (JD2014) 'GM3' Community Remix ''Love Me Again ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * BISTECAEPC * Snakelyn623 * dance2dancer * azaelsp98 * Allison Uzumaki * AldoJustCentral * Sergio Tokio * edulazlox131097 * Cenarix77 * LocoPage3246756 * GarciaBoys * number1daddy711 * WormierSpoon71 * RAGAKT * klakisyanyan * TiagoLott * xXCOGSHIFTERXx Appearances in Mashups ''Love Me Again ''is featured in the following Mashups: *Love Me Again'' (Ex-Girlfriends) * Macarena (Gentlemen) Captions Love Me Again ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Elegant Lock * Too Cool For You Trivia * The dancer resembles ''Blame, which is also a song by John Newman. * The second Gold Move is directly reused from Funhouse. * According to the Behind The Scenes Video, this choreography was shot accelerated that the footage was slowed down afterwards. The effect of this is seen in the third chorus. * This is the second time the coach moves from side to side, but with an edited movement, so it seems he is like floating or teleporting through the space. The first time was in Tell Your World. * Love Me Again ''makes a cameo in Uptown Funk. * This dancer can be seen on top of the loading bar when saving an Autodance. * ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''features a cloth called Blue Casual Tuxedo, which is inspired from this song. * Almost 30 seconds of the instrumental part from 2:15 to 2:43 has been cut from the routine. * This is the only song in ''Just Dance 2015 with a Mashup that you have to unlock with Uplay. ** However, the Mashup costs 20 Mojo Coins on the Wii. * The coach won in the Favorite Male Coach category on the second Just Dance Awards. * Feel So Right's Gold Move is removed the first time done. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T Gallery Just_dance_2015_4.jpg|Teaser Lovemeagainbg3.jpg|Blue lyrics background Lovemeagainbg2.jpg|Chorus lyrics background Lovemeagainbg1.jpg|Red lyrics background JD2015 art COACH LOVE ME AGAIN black e3 140609 4pm 1402149583.jpg LoveMeAgain.png|better photo of the dancer Can U Love Me Again?.jpg|Confirmation 169.png|Avatar Love Me Again Dancer.png s8655356270003_1417451906.jpg|Love Me Again lovemeagain_cover.png Lovemeagainmu cover.png|Mashup icon download (7.jpg|Gameplay know_800.jpg|Concept art 10641117_630654800403307_6341690381243185152_n.jpg HNI_0063.JPG|The 'Blue Casual Tuxedo' from Animal Crossing. ascas.png|UbiMouss VIP Videos John Newman - Love Me Again Just Dance 2015 - Love Me Again - 5* Stars Love Me Again - Mashup Just Dance 2015 FULL_GAMEPLAY!_(Community_Remix)_Love_Me_Again_-_John_Newman_Just_Dance_2015 File:Love_Me_Again_(VIP)_-_Ubi_Mouss_-_Just_Dance_2015 References es:Love Me Again Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Uplay Unlockable Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Recycled moves Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs that won an award on Facebook Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Thibaut Orsoni